Sora no Otoshimono: Ryõ no Tsubasa
by Dandara
Summary: My name is Sakurai Tomoki. I'm surrounded by a killer karate girl, a freak who wants to fly and a U.M.A, unidentified mysterious animal. My peaceful, normal life has been pulverized! Rated T for ecchiness, and it might change. Please read and review.
1. Prolouge

**Sora no Otoshimono: Ryõ no Tsubasa.**

HELLO, EVERYBODY! Have you had a nice Christmas? First of all, I have to apologise. Remember I said I would take a break from Fanfiction? Nantena (I lied). I found a manga a few months back, and I liked it a lot. But it took me hell of a long time to find ch. 10 – 31! And this manga was named Sora no Otoshimono. I liked it so much, I decided to write a fanfic about it. I hope all of you who read this find the story entertaining and gets your own ideas. Please tell me what you think of it by giving reviews. The main title of this story is suppoused to mean "Wings of the dragon".

Merry Christmas from Dandara!

This story is written from mainly two perspectives; Tomokis (1st person) and 3rd person. Tomoki-perspective always begins and ends with &&& .

"talking"

'thinking'

[special name]

_scenery_

* * *

**Prolouge: Fallen.**

_Fields of green grass. Puddles of water here and there, and white clouds floating slowly over the blue sky._

Im sure… you've never seen this kind of dream before. In this dream, a girl I have never seen before sat right next to me. For some unknown reason, I like this girl very much, and she kind of likes me too.

However, when the dream is about to end, the girl just vanishes into the sky.

And I would find myself crying… As I wake up from the dream.

***

A bird flutters it's wings as it flies in the rays of the morning sun. Doves and other small birds gather them self at roofs or powerlines.

Inside a house, there is a black haired boy sleeping. A female voice calls for him, and the owner of the voice shakes him lightly.

"Tomo-chan! Tomo-chan!" A girl sits besides the boy with a worried look on her face. "Wake up, or we'll be late! Tomo-chan!!"

But "Tomo-chan" just turns over. "Just a bit longer, just a bit longer… Don't worry about it…" he says as he smiles. Who wants to leave their cosy and warm futon.

The girl pouts. "Oh geez. WAKE UP!" she yells as she throws the blanket away. Then she notices something.

"GYAAA!" The scream makes the boy sit up quikly. "What is it? What is it? Sohara, did anything happen?!" he asks as he looks around in panic!

Up from an opening in his pajama pants, something stands tall and mighty. His face gets covered in worried stripes as he explains. "This here is a tea twig, you see to be uprising means something good is bound to happen, Sohara-san…"

Unfortunatley, his explenation was not accepted, and the karate chop sent him flying and bleeding.

&&&

Good morning, everyone. My name is Sakurai Tomoki. A pretty normal student, as you can see. And the girl is my childhood friend, Sohara. "Tomo-chan, you idiot! Hentai!" She tries her best so I don't sleep in every morning.

'Seriously, she didn't have to go all out on me, did she?' I thought while rubbing my swollen cheek.

To wake me up with that karate chop, I (am so troubled by that)/ really appreciate that.

&&&

As Tomoki and Sohara arrive at their school, they see a big crowd in front. "What's with the crowd in front of the school gate?" wonder Sohara.

"This is bad! This is really bad!" Tomoki turns to the voice coming from behind.

It was a blonde boy who was freaking out. "Som- someone is about to jump off the school building!" "WHAT?! Jump off the building!?" yelled Tomoki in shock.

They hurried into the school yard, and yes, standing at the edge of the roof, was a young man. Students shouted "Don't jump!" "Just stay calm!" and such, but it didn't look like it had any effect on him.

"I-I-it's for real! What do we do? What do we do?" asked Tomoki, and the boy repeated him. "Eh? Isn't that… Sugata-senpai?" said Sohara as she looked up. "Sugata-senpai?" asked Tomoki, not moving his eyes.

"It's that guy from 'new continent discovery club'. That well known geek in school."

Behind Sugata Eishirõ, was a hang-glider. His short-cut white hair was whirling in the strong wind up at the roof.

"Hmm… Wind force, checked." He said to himself as his sight glided over the gardens and the fields. "Although the wind direction… Isn't completely in my favor…"

He grabbed his hang-glider and readied himself. "However, it's good enough for my experiment. Now that the coast is clear…" He began to run.

"Eh…? You're kidding…" said Sohara, not beliving what she saw. "He's gonna jump?!" Tomokis heart skipped a beat.

Sugata Eishirõ gracefully glided through the air, just like a bird. He didn't even look down at the gaping students below.

Everybody followed him with his eyes, until… *GASHA-N*

"Get over here, Sugata!" yelled the vice-principal with a gleam in his eye and a shinai in his right hand, as he ran over to the crashed boy.

"Okay, okay. Everyone, please return to your classrooms now." Said a teacher, sweatdropping.

"We're leaving, Sohara." Said Tomoki emotionless. He had lost all interest in the event that had just occurred.

Sugata rubbed his head as he sat up on the treebranch. He was bleeding from a small cut on his forehead. "Ugh… Is it about the weight? Some sort of miscalculation?"

&&&

That day… Those unforgettable days we're about to go through… That's how it started.

&&&

"The same dream again, huh?" _Tomoki covers his eyes with a hand, trying to see anything. The grass is suddenly covered by a large shadow. He looks up, and sees the winged girl._

"Save me_…" she says._ "The sky has captured me…"

"Eh…? Huh?"_ Tomoki doesn't understand the meaning of it. The light becomes stronger._ "The sky… Has captured me…"

***

SUMMARY: Tomoki has his dream again, this time by sleeping in the classroom (again). After a lot of suggestions on what he should do, Sohara manages to take Tomoki with her to Sugata (Who's speaking ill of me behind my back?) for advice. But Tomoki refuses, since all he wants are his peaceful days, but he soon gives in to Sohara (after she was threatening Tomoki indirectly with her karate chop).

Sugata tells them about a strange circular thing in the geomagnetism, which is created by the axis consisting of the north pole and the south pole of our planet Earth, gathering and forming the 'geomagnetism'.

He belives that Tomokis dream is just the same as 'the new continent' (the circle. Check the manga for more info). And that night, at 12 o'clock, the 'new continent' will pass over Somari. The three is to meet under the great sakura tree (which have lived for over 400 years).

SUMMARY END.

***

Tomoki was sitting on the ground and stared up at the night sky, only lit by the millions of trillions of stars.

The vice-principal, who was still angry for the earlier happening, had caught Sugata. And Soharas mom didn't allow her out that late. So Tomoki was practicly alone.

'And I thought we made a promise.' He thought. 'Eh? Which means I, Tomoki, is the only person here?'

He got up on his feet in one move. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? It was you guys who said to come!" he said angrily. "Im leaving! Im really leaving!"

He flicked his cellphone open and looked at the clock. It showed 23:58 PM.

Flashback.

"_The sky… has captured me…"_

Flashback end.

"Ha-ha… Just what's gotten into me?" he said to himself, and Sugatas words echoed through his mind. _"Tonight, at 12 o'clock, the new continent will pass above this town. That dream of yours is about the new continent. The new continent is welcoming us."_

0:02 AM. "See… Nothing's happening…" The cellphone suddenly rang, startling Tomoki.

"What was that about, senpai?! Where you trying to freak me out!?" yelled Tomoki into the phone as he dried his tears.

"_Tomoki? Ah, my bad. Took me some time just to make a deal with that beardy."_ Sugata was pushing his bike to the limits. "Im making my way towards you as fast as I can. I want you to calm down and listen carefully."

_"GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW!"_ Tomoki didn't move of surprise. "Eh…? Ah?"

"_When I was on my way there, I read the latest data I had gathered. Something weird…"_ Sugata was interrupted by a sudden static. _"Hole *ztztzzz* Normal moving *ztztzz* Sudden stop…"_

"What did you say? I can't really hear you." Said Tomoki, and didn't get a clue of what Sugata had said.

"_Your *ztztzz Above…"_ Tomoki looked up and saw… A huge black spot in the starry sky!

CRASSSSSH-BOOOOM!!!!

Something crashed down with such force, the ground was trembling! Tomoki managed to jump away just a second before the impact.

Most people would most likely run away, but Tomoki crawled back to the edge of the smoking crater.

"Wh-wha-what just happened?!" he asked loudly as he looked down. The first thing he noticed was a pair of…

HUGE BREASTS!

" #%&=!!" He jumped back while yelling out this censored sentence. "A HUMAN?!"

'Why? Why's there a human falling from the sky?' he thought, shivering of fear. "What… In the world is going on here…?" he stammered.

'No… That isn't a human…' He looked more closely. 'If that's a human… How can it have wings?!' There was a girl laying unconscious in the bottom of the crater.

Is it alive? Or is it dead? Speaking of which… Why is it completely unharmed?

Anyway! This thing right here will surely stir up a lot of trouble. It's only a matter of time until Sugata-senpai gets here! (Sugata: Who's speaking ill behind my back?)

That's it! I'll leave this matter to him since he can fly as well, and I'll just go back to my old self watching TV, eating and then go to sleep.

**RETREAT!**

Suddenly, a pair of gigantic pillars crash down, one of them right in front of our hero! Curling himself togheter to a ball, he tries to protect his head with his arms from the falling stones. "I… I don't want this anymore!" Another rock crashed down next to him.

"Damn it, stop getting in my way! I still wanna go back to my peaceful life!" Tomoki yelled with snot and tears running down his face.

But a great shake made him stop. A pillar had landed only millimeters from the winged girls head! "Hey, hey…" He bagan.

It was dead silent, not even the wind made any sound. Still, it was there. For a moment, Tomoki Sakurai, our protagonist, fights an inner battle.

"It's fine right…'cause… Even though it fell from the sky, it's still unharmed." More pillars fell down.

Tomoki begins to run again. "So I'll just keep care of that thing. Peace comes first."

FOR THAT'S MY MOTTO!

Tomoki jumps down in the crater, shouting "DAAMN IT!"

"When I get home…" He takes a grip around the humans arm. "Im gonna watch some TV…" He tries to lift it. "…And go to sleep! Screw this, why's it so heavy?"

Tomoki is nearly hit several times as he tries to do his heroic act. "Why?! Didn't I just say I want to continue living my peaceful life?" he yelled.

The biggest pillar Tomoki had seen until now, was coming straight at him from above!

"UWA-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Suddenly, he sees the ground from an all new angle. Feathers float silently past him. He turned around and looked at the reason for this strange situation.

A beautiful girl with pink hair and deep, dark-green eyes, holding her arms under his, had saved him. The same girl Tomoki had tried to save seconds ago. Tomoki didn't notice he had lost his right sock and shoe.

&&&

I've repeated saying the same thing too many times, I'm sure all of you are getting tired off this.

'Imprinting.' _The chain from the girls collar takes form from nothing and is wrapped around Tomokis hand._

I… Just want to live a peaceful and normal life. That being said, I'm still surrounded by a killer karate chop girl… And a freak who wants to fly. (The new continent has finally come to this town.)

Besides, that dream I've been having even sent me an SOS signal. And lastly… An UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animal) has fallen from the sky.

&&&

Tomoki takes an uncurious look at the chain surrounding his right hand. "…What… is this?" he asks. The girl is silent.

"How do you do?" she suddenly says. "I'm your entertainment-purpose 'angeloid', type Alpha [IKAROS]."

&&&

With that… Those unforgettable days I'm about to go through…

"As long it is something that pleases you, I will comply with any commands…"

…Have just begun. "My Master."

&&&

PROLOUGE END.

______

PHEW! Finally. I sat up al 23rd of December, writing this from page one. So, what do you guys think? Good, bad? Please tell me what you think.

Dandara out.


	2. Chapter 1

Sora no Otoshimono: Ryõ no Tsubasa.

Dandara here again, and call me crazy. Almost 24 hours of typing on the prolouge, and I've just started on ch. 1. I'll just go straight at the story.

"talking"

'thinking'

[special name]

_scenery_

***

Chapter 1. Conquer the Two-face.

&&&

_Tomokis dream, once again…_

I sit up and glances at the fields. 'How should I put this… I've actually… gotten used to this dream.' I thought as I looked around me.

…So… That means, next up is that 'Save me, I've been captured by the sky' will be coming, huh.

_A shadow covers Tomoki and he turns around, unsurprised._ 'See, here it comes.'

_The girl floats in the air and looks down at Tomoki for a second, before she opens her mouth._

"That angel… Please treasure her." I was stunned. It was a different dream, again!

"Please treasure that angel. Never ever… Let go off her."

&&&

***

Tomoki found himself laying on his futon. The birds chirped outside, and a car passed his house.

"Tomo-chan! I have cleaning duty today, so I'll be heading ahead first!" shouted Sohara from his yard. "Don't be late, okay?"

'What was that about? Today's dream…' He thought, thinking back.

_The angel… Please treasure her._

'Angel… What's that?' Tomoki asked himself and sat up. He noticed there was someone else in the room.

"Good morning… Master." There, holding down her skirt, sat a human with wings.

&&&

Ahh… That reminds me, that thing fell from the sky yesterday. An U.M.A. (Unidentified Mysterious Animal)

&&&

***

_The night before:_

Tomoki takes a look at the chain surrounding his right hand. "What… Is this?" he asks.

"Uwa… What the heck is this? I can't unlock it!" He yells as he tries to take it off, with no success. "Damn it. Damn it!" Tomoki tries harder and harder.

"Damn… IT!" He pulls a little to hard and… Falls over the angel. Fortunately, her breasts makes Tomokis landing softer. Unfortunately…

"This is truly shocking." A certain man pushes his glasses longer up on his nose. "Who would have thought Tomoki is such an enthusiastic person!" said Sugata Eishirõ as he saw Tomoki and the winged girl.

"Stop spouting nonsense… Just figure something out and help me already…" Tomoki said sweatdropping and showed the chain to Sugata. But he was completely interested in something else.

"Anyway, I have never seen nor heard of this life form before. However, there is one thing I can be sure about." Tomoki looked questioningly at his senpai. "One thing you can be sure about?"

"She must be a resident from the new continent!" said Sugata, confident as hell. "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU REACH THAT KIND OF CONCLUSION?!" yelled Tomoki frustrated.

Finally, Sugata examined the chain. "Looks like it'll be quite a while before this lock is undone." That answer shocked Tomoki till the bones. "No way! What should I do then?!" asked Tomoki. "Hmm… Say…" began Sugata.

"Tomoki, do you live with your family?" he asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose again. Tomokis face was normal at first, but when he answered, he got lines of worryness, but his expression didn't change. "No… Um… I'm living… Alone… Kinda."

"Well then." Sugata was already on his bike. "He-hey!" yelled Tomoki after him.

"Since you're living alone, there shouldn't be any problems. Why don't you enjoy a life with just the two of you?" suggested Sugata and placed his foot on the pedals. "What kind of suggestion is that?!"

"Also, don't forget to report to me daily." In a second, Sugata had build up a speed and was already moving with speed stripes. "Who would do that…?!" yelled Tomoki after him, but Sugata didn't hear him. "JERK!"

***

_Back to the storys present…_

"What's the matte, Master?" asked Ikaros. Tomoki had hid himself under the thick blanket. "Nothing… It's just that my stupidity is making me feel pathetic…" said Tomoki from under the blanket. "Even if I had to take that karate chop from Sohara, I shouldn't have gotten involved with Sugata-senpai…"

'No… But wait! Those words in my dream, "Please treasure the angel"… Could it be that this thing has some kind of connection with my dream?' Tomoki puched away the blanket. 'If that's how it is…'

"Say… Abou-" The angels face was suddenly veryclose to Tomokis.

She sat down in front of the surprised boy. "Master… As long as there is something that pleases you, I'll do anything… Please command me."

Tomoki blushed slightly, unable to speak as his sight fell down to the angels surprisingly large breasts, both only covered by a small piece of clothing.

"Things you'd like to have are fine as well, for we are the angeloids, created to please our masters…"

&&&

"Things you'd like to have…" What does she mean by 'things I'd like to have'? Does that mean I can have anything I want…? Speaking of which…

What a nice smell… "K…" The angel looked questioningly at me. "K…?" she repeated.

"Cash. Right. Normally." I finally managed to say something. At first, she just looked at me. "Cash… It is…?" I was exhausted.

'That was close…' I thought as I tried to catch my breath. 'Almost lost myself on an U.M.A! If so, does that mean I'm falling in love with my worst possible trouble?'

'Get a grip, Tomoki!!' I turned around with a smile. "Uhm, I'm kidding, just kidding. Money doesn't mean everything, anyway."

"About 100 billion in cash. Is this fine with you…?" she asked. "Ah, right. If I were to have so much money, I can buy everything I want?"

"Ha…?" What in the world had I just said? The UMA held up a strange-looking card and uttered one word. 'TRANSPORT' The card broke up into pieces as a strange light was emitted.

The room was filled with a force I had never felt before! Books were flying, my pajama-jacket was flipping. I was completely stunned.

Wha… What is going on here? The card had transformed into a calculator with wings. The UMA pressed some buttons and…

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

A ton of money suddenly fell down on me from nowhere! And it was real Japanese money! 10 000 yen bills. 'FOR REAL?'

"Do you have any other commands, Master?" asked the angel.

I ran over to her. "EH? What the? How did you do that?!" I asked. "What's that thing that looks like a card?! Lemme have a look!"

"Do you mean… This?" She gave me the card. "This card… If it is to be defined in the local language, it would be a transport device." She explained. "Transport device?" I was still confused.

"Yes. In order to exact Masters wishes, it will have to obtain the required machine from 'Synapse'." Another thing to confuse me. "'Sy… Napse'?"

"I have no information related to 'Synapse' inside me." She said, and made me even more confused.

"I just awoke when I received the summoning from Master a few days ago. That was the only detail regarding the card from the backup inside my body. As for other things I only know a bit."

She lent backwards a little and her wings fluttered lightly. "I am an entertainment-purpose angeloid, [Ikaros]. A product created for the sole purpose of pleasing my master." Ikaros said. "Pro… duct…"

I stared at her cute, melancholic face. "A product…? This one…?"

_His antenna transforms into a flower._ Oh, well, it doesn't matter anyway.

"And umm, what else can you do with this?" I asked. "Anything…" answered Ikaros. "ANYTHING?!"

"Then, how about… Something like this…?" whisper, whisper

"…Yes, it's possible."

"OHOHOHNN~~~~~3" I knew exactly what to do. But I should wash away the nose blood first.

&&&

***

_At the same time, another place…_

Geographical scanning complete. Mountains, sea and forests. And lots of wind. An ideal place, and also the only one where she can have landed. The crater there says more than a hundred words. For heavens sake, what will happen? Last time she went down, she killed millions after what I heard. But what will happen this time?

Landing procedures, complete. J… Oh, goddammit! They didn't disappear? Damn, that's gonna be a problem. Oh, well… First, I have to search.

***

Some says it's difficult to take off a girls bra when you stand in front of them. I don't know, but I do know that this very morning, Sohara Mitsuki had trouble taking on hers.

"Gee…" She shighed. "It grew again. Aww… There's no need for them to grow so big…" She didn't notice the invisible square which had just entered her room (Dah, who would? It's invisible, dammit!).

"'AWSOME!! Being an invisible man is just too awesome!!'" whispered Tomoki, staring at his childhood friend, his face redder than reddest. "'Excuse me, Master, this is…?'" asked Ikaros.

"'Guys, huh… Are dying to become invisible men, Ikaros-kun!'" Tomoki couldn't do anything to prevent the noseblood from coming, but he enjoyed every moment. "'Ha…'"

"'Hold it, I'll just play a small prank on her…" Tomoki reached his hands forth.

And groped Soharas breasts from behind! "HYAAN!?" Screamed Sohara in surprise.

"FUHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tomoki as he ran away, his nosebleed running constantly. "Good! Operation successful! Next target, Ikaros!"

"Yes." Ikaros was flying behind Tomoki, the chain connecting them rattling. "Say, Master…" began Ikaros.

"Is there any meaning to what you did just now?" The answer was simple (if you were Tomoki). "PUNISHMENT! This is my payback to the violent girl who only knows to greet me with her karate chop!!"

"Good! Next one, next one!!" This time, Tomoki wanted time to stop so he could…

Stand naked in public, his [black spot] completely visible! (trunk was censored, I know. Sorry girls.) "Master…?" Tomoki had forgotten Ikaros for a moment, and the fact that she was a girl, but it didn't seem like she was affected by it.

"Uhm, see?! I just want to try this out, that's all! Anyone would want to do things they normally wouldn't dare to do while everyone is staring at you, right?" Ikaros nodded. "That must be it! Everyone is like that!"

"Great! Keep on moving forward!" Tomoki let the world stay still the rest of the day, and used the opportunity to check out girls panties, get stuck between girls breasts, etc., etc.

***

The following evening, Tomoki ate a luxurious dinner. Some of the dishes were roasted pig, baked lobster, beef steak and matsutake mushrooms.

And he ate till his hearts content, dressed as a prince (he even wore a real crown!). "How does it taste, Master?" asked Ikaros, sitting next to Tomoki.

"SUPERB! Ikaros-kun!! The dishes you made are simply delicious!" said Tomoki with a big smile and gave Ikaros the thumb up as he said it. "Thank you for the praise."

"Though…" began Tomoki as he began to feast on the lobster. "You can't find these rare ingreadients nearby, right? - It must be that card, huh?"

Ikaros nodded. "Yes. Take out the food converter from the card, and then by using carbon dioxide in the air…"

"Ah, no need for that. I don't understand anyway." Interrupted Tomoki. "Yes. In that case, are there any other commands?" she asked patiently.

"Other commands…?" Tomoki put down the glass of wine. "Eh…" He tried to think of something. Somehow, Ikaros's body was very…

"Strip." He said, and dried his mouth. "…Things like that?"

"Understood." Ikaros' dress suddenly became much more loose, and she began to undress herself!

"WAA! My bad, my bad! I was kidding, just kidding!" yelled Tomoki as his nose began to flow like a waterfall. "Just pretend I didn't say anything!"

"Once a command has been issued, it cannot be terminated." Ikaros explained as she let her skirt fall to the floor. "I was created based on this type of program."

"Wai- 'Cannot be terminated'?! This-" Ikaros was now standing butt naked in Tomokis room. "Are there any other commands?" she asked.

"No, no, no, no!! That's all for today and I'm tired! Talk to you tomorrow!" said Tomoki loudly as he held his right arm against his nose and waved with the other, pushing his head against the wall.

"I've done all the things I want for today…" He said sitting on his mountain made off 100 billion in cash, holding a handkerchief in front of his nose and a cigar in his left. "All that's left is conquer the world, huh?" He laughed loudly, enjoying the feeling of 100 billion in his butt.

***

_The next morning…_

The sun was shining extra brightly this day, and the birds sang as usual. Tomoki was sound asleep. *DON DON* Hard knocks on the door woke him up from his peaceful sleep.

"Tomo-chan!! Wake up already, Tomo-chan!!" It was Sohara, and she sounded angry. "How come you didn't come to school yesterday? Did you know the teachers were really angry with you?" She kept knocking.

"Oh, gee… Open up, already!" she yelled. Tomoki made his way down the stairs.

"Shees…" He said, scratching his head. "Making such a fuss in the morning…"

"Coming, coming…" He said with a yawn as he opened the door. Outside was…

No one. No one was standing in front of the door. In fact, there was no one outside either. Neither the birds could be heard. The chain around Tomokis right hand didn't make a sound either, but it was there.

"Huh…? Sohara?" Tomoki could have sworn that she had been knocking on his door seconds ago. He noticed a girls uniform in a pile and a bag, like the one Sohara had, laying on his doorstep. "What's going on here?" asked Tomoki himself.

He picked up the jacket and looked at it. "In a short while, 'conquer the world', will be completed, Master." It was Ikaros. The transport device-card was shining, meaning it was in use.

Tomoki turned his head slowly. His face was filled with fright. "You mentioned yesterday, that the only wish you had left is to conquer the world." Her face was emotionless as always. "Just as you had wished. "Just as you had wished. The program, 'conquer the world', has been now been activated."

Tomoki ran into his house, leaving Ikaros outside. "According to the survey…" began Ikaros, as Tomoki turned on his TV and went through the channels.

"Currently, nobody who recognized Master as their ruler existed. Therefore, the program assumed that to have every human eliminated would be the most efficient way."

"And for that, it is still eliminating the remaining humans." There was only snow on the tv-channels. No one was running the studios, and no signal was being sent or recived.

"Right after that, based on the standard set for Master's servants, it shall re-establish a whole new human race."

The fear crept through Tomokis body and mind. "To have living humans… all eliminated…?" He began to shiver. "Termination…?" he asked, his voice notably filled with fear.

"Unable to comply." Said Ikaros. "I was based on this type of program."

Everyone would be gone. Sohara was gone. The girl who had been with him since childhood. He fell to his knees in the dark living room. "Master?"

He was all alone. Somari was silent, and soon, the whole world would be.

***

_Another place…_

"Here's your pizza, sir." Said the maid as she came the table. "Ah, finally. Mmh, it smells delicious." Said the boy sitting there. "I certainly ho…" The pizza fell to the floor and the plate was shattered.

"What in blazes?!" Everyone in the restaurant was suddenly gone! Only their clothes were left. "What the hell is going on?" the boy asked himself. "This better not be their doing."

***

The ball hit the ground and bounced forward a feet or two, before it stopped. Tomoki, still in his pajamas, was sitting on a bench at the playing field, Ikaros standing next to him.

"It's true…" It was only the two of them. "Not a single person is… Is left, huh."

"My deepest apologies." Said the angeloid. "I originally thought… That was what the command meant…" Tomoki held up the folded uniform, which had belonged to Sohara.

"I wonder what I should do now…" said Tomoki to himself. "If you desire…" Ikaros transported a gun. "I can just dispose of…"

"Good idea…" interrupted Tomoki. "That would be a great help." He didn't even turn around as he said it. "It's just too much trouble. I've had enough of this…"

Ikaros looked first at Tomoki, then at the gun. "Yes…" She placed the gun to her head, and a finger at the trigger.

As she was about to pull of, Tomoki grabbed her hand and pushed her over! Ikaros got confused over this sudden act of his. "Mas… ter…?" He laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh.

"Just kidding… I'm just kidding…" He was crying. "Just terminate it… Okay? The command a while ago… Just pretend I never said it… Yea?"

"Termination of commands… Unable to comply…" The same answer as before. "JUST WHY?!" yelled Tomoki.

"I knew it myself… You're not even at fault" Ikaros was still holding the gun, but the grip loosened. "You're just trying to obey my commands."

"It's all my fault… I made that stupid wish without even thinking about it…" said Tomoki. "That's why… You don't need to disappear at all."

The angeloid looked at him. "Still, commands cannot be terminated…" she repeated again. "Hey… I'm begging you…"

"Just because of me… Everyone… Has vanished…" yelled Tomoki loudly as he cried. "How am I… Supposed… To know… What to do now…" The tears dripped down at Ikaros laying beneath him.

"So I beg you… Don't leave me alone… Please have the command… terminated…" He lowered his head. "Stay by… My side…"

Ikaros placed a hand on his head. "Yes… Master." Her master had fallen asleep.

&&&

Ahaha… If only, this was just a bad dream, how great would that be…

***

I opened my eyes to a new morning. The birds were singing, and a car passed my house slowly.

"Tomo-chan! I have cleaning duty today, so I'll be heading ahead first…" Soharas voice called from the yard. "Don't be late, okay?"

It was a dream? Really a dream!? I'm confused. I've been dreaming since the start of chapter 2… What on earth is going on here? I noticed someone sitting in front of me.

It was Ikaros, holding that card again! "Don't tell me…" She nodded. "Yes. 'If this was just a dream', according to the wish you made. To have everything turned back to normal through the format of a dream…" She made the card disappear. "Is this unacceptable…?"

"THAT'S NOT IT!! It's fine this way, fine this way! GOOD JOB!" I shaked her hand in appreciation. "Thank you for the praise." Said Ikaros. "However!"

To tell the truth, I'm so beat… "Uhm… Master…" began Ikaros. "That… Should that be converted into a wish from that dream as well?" she asked.

I turned my head to look at her. "Ahn? What's it?" I asked.

"'Stay by my side'… You mentioned it before… So… Should that converted into a wish from that dream?" I had forgotten that I had said that, and being reminded of it made me blush.

"It will be fine if I just let Ikaros do whatever she wants, right?" I said, and pulled the blanket over me. "Eh…?" Ikaros didn't understand.

"What is… That supposed to mean…" she asked before I interrupted her. "That's what I mean!!" I yelled.

"That is what I mean! Mhm! Mhm!"

_Ikaros smiled very, VERY faintly as she looked at her master. _"Yes." she answered.

Just like that, 'relucantly my life with a U.M.A living with me began. Now that I recall that time…

Maybe it's no longer 'relucantly' anymore…

"EH!? You can't even make money anymore!?" I yelled. "Yes. The card for 'transport device' has become a thing in that dream as well." My wonderful life was shattered once again.

DON DON!

Huh? Sohara was back already?

&&&

Tomoki was wrong, it wasn't Sohara who was knocking on the door. It was a boy with orange hair who was waiting outside. He was dressed in an open parka, and was holding a skateboard under his left arm.

"Good morning. Sorry for knocking on the door so early, but could you tell me the way to the closest military facility?" he asked when the door was opened.

Tomoki stood silent with a silly smile on his face and thought about it for a second. Should he answer "No." and close the door to avoid trouble, or should he say "Which direction did you come from?" and risk that his (not so) peaceful life would be filled with more trouble?

"Which direction did you come from?" Tomoki asked. "That direction." Said the boy and pointed to his right.

He turned his head to see if he was pointing in the right direction, and Tomoki saw a metal piece which looked like a jaw covering the boys left ear, just like Ikaros (but hers looked like fly-engines).

"Are you an U.M.A.?" he asked out of the blue. The stranger looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I have no idea what a U.M.A. is. Sorry."

"Master, is something wrong?" asked Ikaros, as she came out in the hall to see what was going on. The boy stared at her. "What the hell…?"

"IKAROS!!" The boys expression had changed completely. He was smiling all over and his eyes twinkled. "What are you doing here? Why did you call this guy…" His voice slowed down. "…Master…?"

A gun was placed at Tomokis forehead. "What have you done to her, human?" asked the orange haired boy, and a threatening atmosphere filled the air.

"I'm entertainment-purpose angeloid, type Alpha [Ikaros]." Said Ikaros and lifted the gun of her masters head. The boy looked at her, then at Tomoki, who held his hands up into the air, and sighed.

"Fine. I finally found you. Good shit." He placed his gun back into his belt and held a hand to Tomoki.

"Sorry for threatening you just now. Just call me Janus, okay? Nice to meet you." Janus smiled.

"N-nice to meet you too." Tomoki shook hands with him.

"Can I come in? You need to tell me everything, and I mean everything about how you met her." Janus pointed at Ikaros.

"Oh, don't worry about the gun, it's not a real one. It shoots pellets, but they do sting."

* * *

FINISHED! I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and look forward to the next update.

Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Bonus for the readers:

[Ikaros]

Angeloid.

Entertainment.

Type Alpha.

Hair: Pink.

Eyes: Dark-green.

Height: 162 centimeters.

Weight: 48 kilograms.

Wingtype: Variable. Light pink.

Ikaros/ Icarus: He tried to escape from his exile on Crete by using a pair of wings, glued to his back with wax. But Icarus flew to close to the sun, and the wax melted, resulting in Icarus falling into the ocean and drowned.

Ikaros has a melancholic and emotionless face, thus her voice stays the same 98% of the time she speaks. She means good, but it doesn't always end as she hopes for.

NEXT CHAPTER:

_Tomoki Sakurai, Sohara Mitsuki, Sugata Eishirõ and Janus are gathered in the living room, where Ikaros has prepared a simple, but luxurious Japanese breakfeast for two._

Tomoki: Huh? And I thought that card was gone?

Ikaros: Yes. However… Even though I can no longer obtain anything from that card, there's still one more physical object of that quantum food converter left… Although it's an older model.

Sohara: Tomo-chan! I want that tooo!!

Tomoki: 'I want that tooo!!' This isn't some toy for kids…

Janus: And you're not?

Ikaros: Ah. If that's what you're concerned about, there's actually another solution.

Tomoki and Sohara: HEH?

Janus: Oh no…

Ikaros (holding up some cards): Although the abilities are greatly limited… There are still a few more of these old model transport devices left…

Tomoki (This guy never learns his lesson): 'What!?' *ching*

Sohara: 'I want!! Food!!'

Sugata (eating the rice): 'This rice… Really delicious…'

Janus: Fuck. This is gonna end twice as bad.

NEXT CHAPTER: BATTLE FOR THE CARDS?

Stay tuned! Dandara out! (Please be patient!)


End file.
